Nada usal?
by Alex797
Summary: Que pasaría si Judy no entrara en la DPZ y en lugar de un trabajo soñado consiguera algo un poco diferente...Por su parte Nick, busca ayuda para encarcelar a los que han estado secuestrando a presas.
1. Rendirme (1)

_La pensé mucho antes de comenzar éste fanfic, pero como me han llegado ideas de todo lo que he leido, pués decidí expresarlo de una vez por todas. Aunque no conosco mucho de redactar, aquí está éste experimento._

 _Los personajes no son mios y tiene derchos reservados de sus respectivos autores._

 _Sin más aquí está; disfrutenlo, odienlo, como quieran._

 **Narra Judy:**

 **Después de perder mi sueño de ser policía, y seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que me dijeron mis padres, me cansé de todos sus comentarios que, al paso del tiempo hizo que perdiera la fé en esa frase de '' todos pueden ser lo que deceen''.**

 **Decidí, que aunque no logré convertirme a policía, por lo menos podría mudarme a la gran ciudad de Zootopia y vivir lejos de los negativos pensamientos de mis padres.**

 **Conseguí un apartamento a buen precio, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi empleo, llevo días sin escontrar uno, puesto que en ningún negocio quisieron aceptarme, por ser pequeña, por no tener la experiencia requerida, en fin.**

 **Uno de esos largos días en que recorrí la ciudad en busca de empleo, se me hizo de noche y perdí mi transporte, por lo que tube que regresar a casa a pie, fue agotador.**

 **No tengo idea del ¡Porque diablos me descuidé!, Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba dentro de un costal un poco mas grande que yo, pero claro, ¡¿Comó fuí tan ingenua?!, pude solo haber esperado el siguiente autobus, pero como toda una necia que soy no lo esperé porque me urgía llegar a casa. Y ahora, quién sabe a dónde me llevan.**

 **Mi agúdo oído me permitió escuchar que, a cualquiera que fuese el lugar al que me llevasen, las vulgaridades, gritos de triunfo y perdedores, cristalería y esos característicos sonidos de bolas de billar chocando, eran lo descriptivamete aturdidor de ese, ¿Establecimiento?**

 **Recuerdo éste lugar durante el tiempo que pregunté, a todos los negocios, si no buscaban una mesera o una secretaria, ¡Lo que fuera!...**

-No buscamos por ahora... Ó tal vez...¡No!, Vuelve otro día **\- fue la respuesta de un leopardo que atendía la barra, lo que provoco que mis orejas calleran; aunque no pude evitar observar que uno que otro cliente me viera detenidamente con algo de maldad y una leve sonrisa torcida-**

 **Salí despavorida de ese lugar y seguí mi camino, ¿¡Pero ahora!? Parece que ésta es su forma de decir: ''estás contratada'' o eso quiero pensar.**

 **Al sacarme por fin de aquel costal, mi alrededor era obscuro, una habitación chica y son solo una mesa había en el centro, sentí mi cuerpo caer en una reja metálica y fria, misma que se situaba sobre la mesa, al momento escuché:**

 **-** vaya, vaya, es la primera coneja que traes, entre la variedad de presas que siempre escojes, dime, ¿Por qué ésta? **\- Dijo un leopardo, el mismo que atendía la barra ese día-**

\- ¡no soy un trofeo al que se ''escoje'' idiota! **\- Fué lo que sin pensar, salió de mi boca, casi como un instinto-**

\- no tienes derecho a opinar, es mejor que te ca...-

\- traquilo colega, es nueva después de todo ¿No? **\- Le dijo el gran leopardo a aquel puma negro-** tranquila pequeña; lamento romper tus criterios, pero aquí si que eres un trofeo, solo mira a tú alrededor-

\- ¿Qué lugar es éste? -

\- todo a su tiempo niña, todo a su tiempo-

 **Fruncí el ceño ante ésta respuesta que tanto deseaba conoser y que evitaban contestarme.**

\- bueno, primero que nada, te hace falta la "pinta" de ''trofeo'' querida, oye Jack **\- se giró al puma-** llevala con las otras para que la arreglen, ya va a empezar la ''repartición de trofeos''-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Hay más?-

\- andando, el tiempo vuela-

 **Llegamos en un par de pasos, después de recorrer un pasillo, a un cuarto, donde algunas corrían de un lado a otro con atuendos muy recatados, excesivo maquillaje y caras de felicidad, ¿Cómo podían estar tan felices? Y ¿Qué carajos iba a pasar para que estubieran así de emocionadas?**

\- tu debes ser nueva, ¿Cierto? **\- una voz delicada y cálida me saco de mis agitados pensamientos-** anda, no seas tímida, ya casi es hora-

-pero ¿Hora de qué?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

\- te lo explicaré en el camino **\- una vez más una evación a mis dudas-**

Pasamos entre muchas hembras y vaya que hacían un gran parloteo.

\- mira, si estas aquí, es porqué fuiste elegida por '' El Patrón'', y no lo culpo, hizo una muy buena elección, esa caderas no son para menos, aún que me sorprendió su cambio de especie, no te ofendas, pero eres muy pequeña para ésto-

\- no hay problema, lo escucho siempre 7-7, continua, tengo muchas dudas-

\- ok, como te estaba diciendo, ''aquí somos un trofeo'' como de seguro ya te abrán dicho; pero tú, como eres nueva, solo serás mesera, por al menos una semana. Y sobre el significado de ''trofeo'' púes esperaré que lo descubras por tí misma. Lo demás creo que está de sobra, toma ésto y ésto y vete al cuarto 26 **\- dijo y me entregó una mini falda y un top-**

\- pero ¿No era mejor que solo me dijeran eso y ya, en lugar de secuestrarme?-

-jeje, pués verás, es muy común que no acepten nuestros términos y condiciones y salgan corriendo al enterarse de que va éste empleo, así que usamos éste peculiar sistema. Claro que la mayoría de las que actualmente están aquí, vinieron a pedir empleo. Y se los dimos, a nuestra manera 7u7-

\- mmm *-* bueno, si el lugar estuviera más presentable, creo que daría menos miedo-

\- da igual, ya estás aquí y no te preocupes por el sueldo que, mientras no nos denuncies o menciones nada de lo que has visto aquí, no te pasará nada-

\- eso suena amenasador *-*, pero me urge el empleo, así que estoy de acuerdo **-** **parcialmente _-_**

-ah y una cosa más, sonríe y sé cortés, a nadie le gusta una dama vulgar, cuidate-

-...

=o=o=o=

Si les gusto pues que bueno, de lo contrario, lo siento no puedo hacer nada...ok no...

Como dije, es un experimento tal vez solo tenga 5 capítulos según mi inspiración; quiero saber qué opinan, ¡Sin miedo!, digan si es un asco o es pasable, después de todo son críticas constructivas, ah y una cosa mas, soy mujer, bueno casi. El personaje principal es Judy y como se me hizo _clishe_ eso de que fuese policía, se me ocurrió ésto, pero ya tengo planeado un giro...


	2. Algo es algo (2)

_Bueno he vuelto, no pude subir el capítulo que tenía contemplado para el martes, porque se receteó mi celular y tenía esperanzas de recuperar el capítulo, además que dejé gran parte de mi inspiración en ese, y sé me hace muy lento escribir en mi nuevo teléfono, pero no preocupen que haré lo posible por actualizar seguido._

 _Mr. F. Grillo: sip, esa es la idea, no había pensado en Jack como villano, solo se me vino a la mente ese nombre pero me diste una idea y claro que habrá Nickudy, larga vida a ese par._

 _Naoki chan: gracias, ¡Por supuesto! Seguiremos, y están muy cerca de conocerse._

 _Inserte Nombre: pués, me basé en algo similar a Suker Punch; no me quise adentrar en los personajes en parte por eso y en parte porque anotaba las ideas según me llegaban, incluiré tu idea de un flashback pues me agradaría meter algo así, lo de Nick, sip se espera algo parecido, perdón por acabar con tu paciencia._

 _AngieMorJim: gracias por seguirme._

 _Natalia UvU: gracias por seguirme._

 **Narra Judy:**

 **¿ A dónde rayos va todo esto?, sabía dónde me encontraba, lo que no sabía era a qué "términos" se referían y porque se limitaban a contestar, como si tuvieran un programa de respuestas limitadas.**

 **Me dirigí a una sala que me había indicado Jack después de terminar de cambiarme, aún que me intimidó un poco su mirada, pero lo ignoré y entre por aquella gran puerta, por dentro era mas formal que la fachada en la que había pedido empleo, bastante elegante.**

 **No será un trabajo común pero por lo menos tendré sueldo ¿no?**

 **Narrado en tercera persona:**

 **Del otro lado de la ciudad en un pequeño cubículo del DPZ, se encontraba un estresado zorro, comunicándose por radio:**

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció otra presa?, Cambio-

\- Si, pero ya estamos en el último lugar que la vieron, hacemos todo a nuestro alcance, cambio-

\- Maldición ¡claro que no! Sí de verdad tomaran en serio su empleo e hicieran bien su trabajo, hubieran resuelto este caso sin necesidad de pedir refuerzos-

\- Pero Nick...-

\- ¡No hay excusas!, nos quitarán este caso si no avanzamos-

\- ¿Que propones entonces?, sin pistas ni testigos dispuestos a cooperar-

\- ... espérenme, voy para allá-

 **Narra Judy:**

 **Eran mesas enormes las que atendía, muchos se sorprendieron de verme y cuchicheaban entre ellos, lo que no dejaba de sorprenderme era el hecho de que la dichosa "repartición de premios" era a pausas; una chica subía a la tarima, decía un número y salia de la sala, esto se repetía cada 15 ó 20 minutos, debe ser otro de sus peculiares sistemas, espera, ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿Sistemas? ¡Ésto es más que un sistema!, Me detuve en seco cerca de la barra y mis ojos se se abrieron como platos, en qué me he metido...**

\- Creo que tardaste un poco en deducirlo ¿No dulzura? **\- Era ese fastidiante ser otra vez, Jack-**

\- ¿Qué, a...a que te refieres?-

\- Creí que eras mas inteligente, pero solo eres conflictiva-

\- ¿Que esperabas?, estoy tratando de conectar todo y siendo mi menor problema a lo que se dedican aquí por el simple hecho de una amenaza-

\- Hay dulzura, si que eres ingenua, ¿que creías que vendíamos, muebles?-

\- Si el tener una mente sana y libre de prejuicios me hace una ingenua pues si, lo soy y no me llames dulzura, detesto los apodos-

\- ¿Mente sana, libre de prejuicios, de que planeta vienes?-

\- El que tú y los que están aquí sean así, no significa que todos sean iguales-

\- Jajaja, aquí solo hay ahora y en el ahora esas personas que tú dices, no existen ni existirán, pero suerte cuando lo encuentres-

\- Entones si lo que creo no es correcto, ¿cómo explicas a todos los que ayudan a los demás? como bomberos, abogados, policías-

\- Cariño, a esas personas las mueve el dinero, lamento decepcionarte-

-...

 **./././.**

 **y eso es todo 7w7**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mr. F. Grillo. : era solo para dejar un adelanto después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar_

 _Naoki chan: esa era la idea, ademas que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, tal vez Judy siga pura, no lo se..._

 _costyn 112 : gracias por seguirme._

 **Continuación del capitulo 2 por ser muy corto-**

\- Cariño, a esas personas las mueve el dinero, lamento decepcionarte-

-...

\- El silencio otorga, ¡gane!- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- ¡Ah! mejor cállate Jack, ¿tú que puedes saber?

\- Se más que tú rabo de algodón, así como se que te comerán viva si sigues pensando así, no olvides donde trabajas ahora-

\- ¡Que no me gustan los apodos, deja de llamarme así! mi nombre es Judy, pero claro, como tu solo me raptaste y me metiste en un costal, eso no es de tú interés, ¿verdad?-estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-

\- Oye tranquila lindura, las criaturas tan tiernas como tú les hace daño enojarse, ademas que no les funciona igual, al contrario se ven mas adorables-

\- 7-7 dulces galletas con queso, contigo no se pude negociar- le dí la espalda y me dirigí asía la barra, no sin antes escuchar:

\- Se llama experiencia querida-

Por más que intente responder algo ingenioso, no salio nada de mi boca y me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada y continué con mi trabajo.

 **Narra Jack:**

Después de la discusión que tuve con la adorable Judy, me quede observándola un par de minutos; de verdad ella es firme a la idea de que pueden haber aun personas con una buena convicción más allá del interés en el dinero o intenciones ocultas, creo que debo darle mas de una semana para que se adapte a este nuevo ambiente.

No me siento cómodo con la idea de que ella deba hacer esto...no, no, no, en que carajo estoy pensando, es solo una presa mas que trabajará por dinero en contra de su voluntad, ¿por qué debe molestarme eso?, tal vez sea porque es a la primera que doblego con palabras de un tema que no es ella misma o su maquillaje o alguna queja de un cliente y no me imagino que sería de ella, aunque si tiene tiene una capacidad para soportar a los demás sin decir nada, dando solo un poco de pelea...¡alto! me estoy entrometiendo demasiado, solo le de daré una semana más y no pensaré en el tema hasta entonces, después de todo, yo decido la repartición de premios y a ella la necesitaré para otro momento.

\- Disculpe Patrón lo noto pensativo, ¿le ocurre algo? ¿la nueva otra vez ha sido grosera con usted? porque si es así eso se puede arreglar, solo de la orden y..-

\- No es necesario, creo que solo de daré una semana extra para que se acople a este ritmo de vida-

\- Esta seguro? no será ¿que la quiere para algo mas?

\- ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?, ¡claro que no!

\- Perdone, es que yo creí..-

\- Pues creíste mal, deja de sacar conclusiones estúpidas y cuida que todo este en orden, volveré en un momento, la nueva conocerá el resto de las instalaciones-

\- Pero señor ya las conoce-

\- ¡Te di una orden!, limítate a seguirla-

\- Por supuesto señor-

 **=o=o=o=**

 _y eso es todo! hasta la próxima. ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Inserte nombre: gracia por tu punto de vista y tus recomendaciones, trataré de aplicarlas._

 **Capitulo 3**

Esa misma noche a bordo de una patrulla, estaba un pensativo zorro:

 _ **Narra Nick**_

Desde hace ya una semana, nos han reportado la desaparición de presas, cosa que no tiene para nada contento al jefe.

Me otorgó el caso junto con mi equipo creyendo qué lo resolveríamos como cualquier otro caso que hayamos tenido antes, pero esta vez es diferente, este maldito grupo de "tratas" está bien organizado, nunca tenemos testigos dispuestos a hablar por estar comprados o haber sido asesinados.

Y así han hecho para dejarnos sin testigos, ni alguna pista, cobardes malnacidos, secuestran a presas porque saben que no pueden defenderse y no es que diga que las presas son indefensas, pero de no ser pequeñas, tendrían más probabilidad de escapar.

Voy de camino a donde vivía la última presa secuestrada para comenzar una investigación con bases.

Comenzar con una infiltración, aunque no creo que mis compañeros lo acepten y pensándolo bien ese debe ser el último recurso.

Por el momento, he llegado a ese descuidado edificio al que me indicaron y me dirigí a mi equipo, principal mente a Luis, un lobo que siempre tiene todo sobre los desaparecidos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron algo Luis?

\- Tenemos un testigo en la mira pero decidimos esperar a que tú lo entrevistaras, ya sabes, por tu poder de persuasión- al decir esto me dio un folder verde- aquí hay unos datos y una foto-

\- Pues bien, trataré de llegar a un acuerdo-

Me acerqué al testigo que era un chita ya grande de edad.

\- Que tal señor ... -

\- Dilan, mi nombre es Dilan oficial Wild-

\- Muy bien señor Dilan, pero dígame Nick, solo vengo de civil-

\- Me agrada tu modestia muchacho, pero como no reconocer una leyenda-

\- Pues gracias señor Dilan- lancé una señal a mi equipo para que se retiraran y ellos asintieron y se marcharon- ¿podemos entrar? -

\- Si adelante Nick-

Al entrar, nos acomodamos en una confortable sala, quedando frente a frente, sin perder el tiempo comencé mi trabajo.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado las cortesías, como ya le mencioné he venido como civil aunque con un fin totalmente oficial-

\- Cuentame ¿De que caso se trata? -

\- Esa es la actitud!- no me esperaba algo tan directo- pues nos han reportado la desaparición de presas y entre ellas la más reciente desaparecida es ella- le mostré la foto que me había entregado Luis en el folder verde- su nombre es Judy Hoops ¿La reconoce?

\- Si, ella estaba caminando ya muy tarde por la Avenida Principal del Centro, una calle muy peligrosa ¿sabes? esa chica hizo mal en salir a esa hora, además sola. De la nada, una gran camioneta negra se acercó de prisa y se estaciono a unos metros de distancia, bajo de ésta una pantera negra que la tomó como si de un peluche se tratara y la metió dentro de un costal subiendo a toda prisa a su unidad y arrancando a toda velocidad, pensé en seguirla, pero detrás de la camioneta la escoltaban otras 2 camionetas blancas, fueron 3 calles hacia el norte y se perdieron en la oscuridad-cada detalle era más que suficiente-

\- Son excelentes datos de donde partir, ¿pudo reconocer la cara del sujeto, la placa o algo?-

\- Solo le puedo decir que no era un "recolecto" -

\- No lo entiendo ¿a qué se refiere con recolector?-

\- Se le llama "recolectores" a quienes van a conseguir "Trofeos".

-¿Cómo?- ahora de que carajo está hablando-

-Escucha Nick, esto forma parte de algo muy grande, más de lo que te imaginas- su tono cambió a uno mas serio y preocupado- te recomiendo que no enfrentes fuerzas que no conoces muchacho, estas acercándote un caso archivado por años-.

\- Y es precisamente por eso que entre a la policía, para eliminar a esas excepciones de la ley-

\- ¿De verdad quieres seguir?, porque si es así, debes ser mas inteligente que ellos-

\- Ab ... pero ... si usted sabe todo esto, debe ser uno de ellos ¿no?- empezaba a dudar de la veracidad de sus respuestas-

\- Así es, lo fui hace mucho, pero eso ya no importa hijo, son cosas del pasado-

\- U...un momento, si usted sabe que mi obligación seria llevarlo una prisión por esa confesión ¿por qué confía en mi contandome tantos detalles? -

\- Porque soy tu único testigo y deberás ampararme en Protección de testigos si quieres resolver este caso- tales palabras me dejaron sin habla, tiene un buen punto y además sabe como funciona esto, no puedo meterlo a la cárcel porque tal vez pierda un gran avance, que diablos, un caso por otro-

./././.

 _ **Narra Jack**_

Como le había dicho a mi asistente, llevé a Judy a conocer las instalaciones, ignorando el hecho de que ya las conocía, o por lo menos la mayoría, pues muy pocas conocían mi swit y las comodidades personales que poseía, así que la llevé a conocerla

\- ¿Y qué se supone que destaca a este lugar de las otras habitaciones?- me Dijo Judy que estaba parada junto a la puerta, recargada en el marco con una cara de fastidio y los brazos cruzados-

\- Pues verás, este cuarto es mio- le dije con tono pícaro, ella se limitó en abrir un poco los ojos para luego rodarlos y contestar-

\- ¡Ah! Así que es por eso que estamos aquí, debo pagarte por adelantado el hecho de que mi instancia de mesera se allá aplazado ¿no ?, ¿quién te crees, el jefe ?, ¿crees que soy una fácil? -

\- Pe pe pe pe pe, alto a tu histeria y a todo ese interrogatorio: primero que nada solo te mostraba tooodas las instalaciones, no mas, segundo, ¿cómo supiste que se aplazaron tus días de instancia como mesera ?, tercero, en efecto soy el jefe y señor de todo esto y por último creo que eres más complicada de lo que aparentas-

\- No te creo, ¿porque tendría que hacerlo?-

-Pues deberías, así como deberías tratarme con más respeto, como tu jefe que soy y aun no me respondes como es que te enteraste de tu supuesto aplazamiento-

\- Digamos que mi audición es perfecta "jefe" y no es que tenga que ser muy inteligente para saber que si soy tu empleada no debes meterte conmigo ¿me equivoco?-

- _Tushe_ linda, pero no olvides que no trabajas en cualquier establecimiento, esto no funciona así- aunque tal vez tenía razón y yo avanzaba demasiado rápido de acuerdo a mis impulsos, aunque puedo cambiar mis propias reglas ante esta situación-

=o=o=o=


	5. Chapter 5

_Inserte nombre: procuraré no tener tan mala ortografía._

 _Naoki Chan: pues aquí la continuación._

 _ **Narra Judy:**_

Sus palabras fueron en un tono seductor y las dijo acercándose lentamente a mi.

Me jaló tomándome por la cintura, cerrando la puerta al momento, me tumbó en la enorme cama, dejándome arrinconada debajo de él, pues sus manos atraparon las mías. Me sentí impotente al quedarme callada y no saber como reaccionar, en parte porque reflexionaba que tenia razón sobre lo que trabajar aquí significa y en parte por un miedo que me había dejado petrificada al ver sus profundos ojos azules.

La tención en el ambiente fué interumpida por un lince que abrió la puerta bastante agitado y dirigiendose a donde estabamos, pidio hablar a solas con Jack, quien al instante cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrupas cuando estoy en mi habitación?! si algo pasa, solucionalo tú- escuché que le reclamaba Jack al lince cuando se apartó de mi, guiando a este sujeto a la puerta, con una mirada totalmente opuesta a la de hace un momento, tan llena de ira-

\- pero jefe, de verdad es importante, es sobre los "r"-

\- si es por la incompetancia de alguno, no me interesa, ya bastante tengo con tu incompetencia, solo despídelo y fin-

\- no, en realidad es sobre quien ya se jubiló, parece que fué un "t"-

\- ¿de quién se trata?-

-...-

Jack pareció comprender el silencio, como si el nombre de quien sea que estubiesen hablando, fuera comprometedor.

\- Judy, querida, terminaremos esta "conversación" luego- se dirigió a mi-

\- no me llames querida y ¿qué carajos es "r" ó "t"?- le pregunté, pues esos códigos de letras me exasperaban

\- esa es información clasificada cielo-

\- pero detesto que me oculten cosas y adem...-

\- shhh!, calladita te ves mas bonita,- me guiño un ojo- hace un momento lo acabo de comprobar- sus ojos volvieron a verme con picardía, pero el lice se aclaró la garganta para que recordara que debía atender algo importante y se giró a la puerta- seguiremos luego, termina tu turno- dijo como un suspiro siguiendo al lince.

 _ **Narra Jack:**_

Después de despedirme de esa adorable y sensual coneja, me encaminé a la oficina que antes era de mi padre, necesitaba comprobar que Tom no interrumpió en vano mi momento a solas con Judy.

Pero realmente era cierto, teniamos un ''t'' y no cualquier ''t'' si no un socio jubilado, debía visitarlo antes que esos entrometidos policías, pues si lo interrogaban antes que yo, sería un "testigo'' muy útil.

Aunque su casa no está tan lejos, preferí tomar a mis guardespaldas y subir a mi camioneta, rumbo a la casa de este viejo ex-socio.

Y sí, es de confianza, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

 _ **Narra Nick:**_

Terminaba de enlazar la información que hace un momento había dicho el señor Dilan, cuando se escuchó el timbre, él miro extranado hacia la puerta y le pregunté si esperaba a alguien a lo que el negó con la cabeza.

Apenas si le dió tiempo de acercarse un poco a la puerta para parar en seco y tragar saliba, me hizo un ademán para que me ocultara, sin saber que ocurría solo obedecí y corrí a esconderme a un armario que estaba entre la sala donde estabamos y la cosina, para mi surte era una puerta con pequeños orificios, asi que podría ver quien era el visitante sorpresa.

\- mi viejo recolector Dilan, ¿cómo has estado? escuche que te has mantenido con lo que ganaste en esas epocas y veo que no te va nada mal-

-que sorpresa la suya, no creí volver a verle señor Savaje, desde que trabajaba con su padre, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?-dijo el senor Dilan, ignorando la forma en que lo llamó y demas datos claramente comprometedores-

\- púes como ya te habrás enterado seguramente, el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia ha tenido varios reportes de desaparición de presas, ya te imaginarás el porqué-

\- mmm...recuerdo los buenos tiempos en que trabajábamos y vivíamos de eso, ¿recuerda?-

\- claro como no recordarlo mi buen amigo, en esas epocas mi padre me decía que el negoció lo tenía asegurado, pero no me hables de usted, ya no trabajas para nosotros así que ya no soy tu jefe-

-lo que pasa es que le tengo un gran respeto señor Savaje, bueno pero volviedo al tema, ¿a qué va con esto?

\- muy sencillo mi amigo, sé que eres de fiar y todo, pero como en los viejos tiempos... ya conoces el protocolo de cuando hay un testigo y no podemos arriesgarnos- le deslizó a sus manos un buen manojo de billetes- así que...eso es todo, me alegro que estés bien y evita a esos entrometidos, en especial a los hábiles como ese tal Wilde que se quiere hacer el súper héroe-

\- que le valla bien señor Savaje y no se preocupe por eso, ya estoy muy viejo para meterme en esos asuntos, es por eso que dejé el empleo, en busca de tranquilidad-

No lo podía creer, tenía nuevas piezas por unir, ¿éste sujeto era el jefe? digo, es más que lógico pero ¿de verdad podía ser tan fácil?

Sin dejarme terminar de unir éstas últimas piezas, ví alejarse a aquel sujeto, salí de mi escondite para poder verlo mejor.

Precisamente, como me había dicho el señor Dilan, ese tal Savaje abordó una camioneta negra, que la escoltaban otras 2 blancas, ¿cómo es que no encuentran eso sospechoso los que hacen rondas nocturnas?

Para mi fortuna había grabado todo desde que comencé el interrogatorio, con el señor Dilan, hasta éste preciso momento; pero si era tan estable como decían, significaba que tendrían buenos abogados, así que de una u otra forma debería entrar de encubierto sin ser reconocido, tener mas pruebas y arrestarlo.

 ** _Narra Judy:_**

¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Me reiría en mi propia cara si me hubiera visto tan asustada como lo estuve hacé un momento, púes pocas eran las veces que tenía miedo o que alguien me intimidara lo suficiente como para acobardarme y quedarme callada. Aunque irónicamente solo cedía ante mis padres, hasta hace poco.

Por otra parte, las reglas eran reglas y aunque quisiera, Jack no podía cambiarlas, a menos que...siendo mi jefe...se de ese lujo.

Prefiero ya no pensar tanto en ésto.

o-o-o

 _Y eso es todo, tengo más ideas pero ni como enlazarlas._


	6. Chapter 6

_Naoki chan: gracias por el voto positivo, por otro lado, pues, si esa es la idea 7u7, pero de poco en poco._

 ** _Narra Judy:_**

No puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento, en el que me quedé petrificada, aunque seguí con mi turno como si nada hubiera pasado, ese era el pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente en todo momento.

No fué mucho tiempo el que me llevé para terminar mi turno, fué pesado así que fuí directo a mi habitación: la habitación 23.

De tan cansada que estaba, no prendí la luz, por lo que choqué con varios muebles. Al parecer limpian éstos cuartos, porque cuando había entrado en un principio no olia tan bien. Diablos que comoda es está cama.

Decidí no cambiarme, púes el "uniforme" es más decente que lo que me dieron para dormir; descansaré, el día me dejó muerta de sueño.

 ** _Narra Jack:_**

Espero que esa suma de dinero que le dí a Dylan sea suficiente púes, hasta donde recuerdo, él nunca aprobó el callar a los testigos oculares en los tiempos que trabajó para papá. Tal vez nunca nos reportó ante el DPZ, pero no dudo en que lo haya pensado en algún momento. Además había un detalle: el corto tiempo que estube allí, me llegó el aroma de un zorro, no quise decir nada pero creo que llegué tarde, aunque el dinero que le dí es lo de menos, púes...siempre tomo mis precauciones en cituaciones así.

Les dije a mis guardespaldas que haríamos recuento de lo ganado en esta noche por la mañana, llegué tan estresado de pensar que pasaría con ese tal Dylan que solo quería despejar mi mente y dormir plácidamente; sin escalas, fuí a mi habitación.

Llegué tan cansado, que decidí no encender la luz y me cambie ese treaje por algo más cómodo, no sin antes darme una ducha.

Salí y... ¿qué veo?, creo que la navidad llegó antes...

Tenía nada mas y nada menos que a Judy Hoops en mi cama, ¿y se supone que no es una regalada?

¿Algo más regalado que ésto? ¿Es enserio? me rasque la nuca con una sonrisa de medio lado y estube allí parado; no supe cuánto tiempo me quedé observandola, de verdad es adorable.

Es gracioso, púes hace un momento estaba encima de ella con profundos deseos de solo un acostón y ¿ahora?, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, como si fuera de cristal.

Tal vez era su cara, que se vé tan tierna cuando babea ó la tranquilidad que refleja en su rostro al descansar; no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba mi necesidad de protejerla y por el otro aún quedaba algo de deseo por ella.

 _ **Narra Nick:**_

El señor Dylan entró cabizbajo y dejó el manojo de billetes en la mesita de la sala.

\- ¿todo está bien señor Dylan?, tal vez no quiera seguir con ésto. Si es así yo no tengo ningun problema, lo encubriré y...- dije al acercame de nuevo a la sala, pero fuí interrumpido.

\- no muchacho, está bien, quiero seguir- hiso una pausa y tomó asiento- yo comencé ésto y es justo que lo termine- soltó un suspiro.

\- pero ¿está completamente seguro? usted los conoce mejor que yo y no necesito ser adivino para saber que si lo descubren no saldrá vivo, además, no es su obligación-

\- pero quiero hacerlo, y si me matan o no, es algo que no me preocupa, hé vívido lo suficiente y mi único pendiente es: remendar el pasado- contestó con una sonrisa forzada, aún que con seguridad en su voz-

\- ...- tomé asiento- está bien señor Dylan, ¿aún decea entrar a Protección para testigos?-

\- no Nick, esté donde esté me encontrarán, será mejor así, por lo menos aquí no arriesgaré la vida de nadie-

 _ **Narra Jack:**_

Decidí cargarla y moverla a un lado de la cama, púes se había extendido a lo ancho y largo de ésta. Y me acomodé a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, apoyando mi cabeza sobe su hombro, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Quedé profundamente dormido...púes su aroma era tan relajante y ella...era muy suave, tanto como un peluche.

Era las 5 de la mañana y desperté antes que Judy, lo que me alegraba totalmente ya que así la apreciaría más tiempo; las meceras no comenzaban a trabajar hasta las 5 de la tarde, pero algunas comenzaban hasta las 9 de la noche, y ése era el caso de Judy, por ser...nueva; planearía algo para cuando me desocupara por la tarde. Por lo que solo la llevé a su habitación por ahora, claro que con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la dejé en su cama y luego fuí a hacer mi conteo de lo ganado anoche, viéndola por última vez antes de salir y soltando un suspiro.

 ** _Inicio de flashback_**

 _Su respiración estaba en mi cuello, era cálida y tranquila...sus brazos eran acogedores y potectores pero delicados, como si no quisiéra aplastarme...su aroma era algo nuevo..._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Desperte agitada, ¿qué era ese pensamiento? lo sentia tan real como un recuerdo, pero habia un detalle: nuca he estado con nadie; ¿y si era mi imaginación?, fue como si de verdad lo hubiera vivido, ¿pero cuándo?

Tantas preguntas me marearon y una pregunta en especial despejó mi cabeza: ¿QUIÉN ERA ÉL?

o-o-o

 _Ok, no tengo más, si se me fué algún detalle mil disculpas._


	7. Chapter 7

_Naoki chan: la idea era que se conocieran desde el primer capítulo '-' pero me pareció muy prematuro, y luego dije...mmm, ¿por que no? Y con una idea que se desarrollo porpor el usuario " Inserte nombre"_

 _Inserte nombre: me di cuenta demasiado tarde de eso, pues solo escribía y no checaba la coherencia -.- buena observación._

 _Miss. Fenton: Gracias por tu opinión, es un tanto complicado desarroyarla como debe ser, pero trataré de ordenarla._

 _No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecer por alentarme a mejorar, esta historia lleva mas de 5 capítulos, más de los que planeaba en un principio, maldetas ideas que fluyen en mi cabeza a la hora de escribir... los comentarios siempre son bien resividos y aplicados hasta donde se puede, gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron en comentar: Mr. F. Grillo - Naoki chan - Inserte Nombre - Miss. Fenton_

 _Muchisimas gracias por seguirme ( y perdón por el retraso):  
_ _-KrenviridianKfernandezmares  
_ _-nachuschor  
_ _-Dragon Lector  
_ _-Miss. Fenton_

 _Gracias por agregarme a favoritos:_

 _-AngieMorJim_

 _-costyn 112  
-nachuschor_

 **El encuentro...**

 ** _Nara Nick:_**

Anoche, después de escuchar la decisión del señor Dylan: _no entrar a Protección para Testigos_ , me gustara o no, debía respetarla. Nada se quedó por decir, por lo que pasé a despedirme y retirarme del lugar. Llegué a mi departamento ubicado en Tujunga y descansé.

Ésta mañana me dediqué a analizar la situación. Ahora más que nuca debo actuar y rápido. Después de cambiarme a mi uniforme y desayunar, salí y me subí a mi camioneta.

Antes de partir a la comisaría y decirle a mi equipo qué movimientos haremos, debo visitar a un viejo amigo, estoy seguro que él me ayudara la transformación que necesito, lo suficientemente extrema, como para entrar en ese bar de mala muerte, sin ser reconocido por el dueño: Savaje.

La casa de mi amigo esta a las afueras de Zootopia, así que demorare un rato en llegar. Puse música para qué el viaje fuera más relajado en la carretera.

 ** _Narra Judy:_**

Decidí dejar esos pensamientos de lado y olvidarlo trabajando. Miré el reloj y veo que son las 9 de la mañana, ¡diablos! es tardísimo y no pregunté anoche a qué hora empezaba mi turno hoy, seguro empezaba muy temprano, a las 8 o antes y yo ni en cuenta.

De nuevo un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza:

 _Ésta cama era más comoda y el olor menos desagradable..._

Tal vez era por el cansancio de anoche ó mi imaginación de nueva cuenta _..._

¡Ah! no tengo tiempo para eso, lo analizaré luego. Al levantarme y antes de salir disparada a reportarme a trabajar, ví colgado, en la perilla de mi puerta, un uniforme totalmente opuesto a lo que traía, con una nota pegada que decía:

 _Muy buenos días Andy.  
_ _No , no es un error, de ahora en adelante ese será tu nombre.  
Éste es tu uniforme, tu turno comienza a las 9 de la noche.  
Tienes todo el día para disfrutarlo, dentro de las instalaciones claro.  
_ _Además tienes tiempo de sobra para arreglar el uniforme a tu medida.  
Atentamente: Janeth_

Vaya, por lo menos tendré el día libre, aunque no se le puede llamar libertad sí no me van a dejar salir. Debo idear algo para salir por un rato. Algo se me ocurrirá.

 _ **Narra Nick:**_

He llegado, ojalá y me ayude, por los viejos tiempos. Bajé para tocar el timbre de esa elegante casa. No tuve qué esperar mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera y se asomara Finnick.

\- ¿Nick? ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que pronunció-

\- hola a ti tambien Finnick, un gusto verte-

\- jeje perdona- salió por completo y estrechó mi mano con una sonrisa en su rostro- hace un tiempo que no te veía y llegaste en un mal momento-

\- bueno, en ese caso, no hay problema, porque solo me tomará unos segundos-

\- claro, corre tu tiempo- dijo señalando su reloj con una mueca-

\- verás- hice una pausa- necesito de tu ayuda para poder infiltrarme en un bar del centro-

\- ¿De nuevo con el asunto de las infiltraciones? ¿Ahora de que se trata?- su cara cambio a una de fastidio-

\- ¡vamos colega!, quita esa cara, son solo unas desapariciones que me asignaron de manera voluntaria y tú eres el único al que conosco qué de camuflar es el maestro- él resoplo desganado-

\- claro... "voluntaria", de seguro hartaste hasta el cansancio al jefe Bogo y no tuvo más opción que cedertelo- rió púes me conocía demasiado bien, yo solo alcé los hombros en señal de rendición, él continuó- pero que sea la última vez que me metes en ésto, ¿hecho? La vez pasada casi me matan-

\- sabes que no sera la última y además a ti te encanta- le contesté con una sonrisa burlona- no seas exagerado-

\- por mucho que a mi me guste, sabes que a Elena no, le desagrada la idea de que me meta a infiltraciones y cosas así-

\- púes que agua-fiestas, debería...-

\- ¿Quién está en la puerta amor? ya debemos irnos o de lo contrario se nos va a hacer tarde y...- escuché a Elena que se acercaba a la puerta, pero se detuvo al verme-

\- ¿Qué tal Elena? ¿Como está la familia? ¿Hé?- traté de sonar relajado púes a pesar de su tamaño, es muy intimidante-

\- ¡TU!- gritó, señalandome- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? creo que fuí muy clara la ultima vez que te ví, ¡no quiero que pongas en riesgo la vida de Finnick! la última vez casi muere por tu culpa- y volteo a ver a Finnick muy enojada-

\- eso fué lo que le dije amor, te lo juro- ¡¿enserio?! Debería apoyarme 7-7, le lancé una mirada, para que recordara que ya teníamos un trato- am... es decir, no te preocupes carino, él ya se iba- me guiño un ojo- y nosotros igual, anda sube al auto, yo te alcanzo en un momento- cuando Elena estubo a bordo me susurró- ven mañana por la tarde y comenzaremos los preparativos- cerró su casa y lo acompañe hasta su auto-

\- que les vaya bien, espero volver a verlos pronto- dije con un ademan de despedida y una sonrisa superficial-

\- ¡por supuesto que no! si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi Finnick, te correré a patadas ¿Escuchaste?- me dijo muy amenazante subiendo su vidrio polarizado, dejandome con un cierto temor de volver, pues Elena era de palabra-

Ví alejarse a ese par en el auto. Cuando estubieron lo suficientemente lejos, subí a mi auto. Debía ir a la comisaría, pero no me haría mal un pequeño descanso en el parque del centro. Al fin de cuentas, ya tengo todo en orden y solo falta llevarlo a cabo. Tomé rumbo hacia el centro.

 ** _Narra Judy_**

De inmediato me puse a amoldar el uniforme a mi tamaño, (con el material que me habían dejado) así tendría tiempo para escapar por un rato a tomar el sol. En cuanto lo termine de arreglar, que por cierto no fue mucho tiempo, salí para tantear terreno. Había un reloj que marcaba las 12 del día y junto a ella una gran puerta, me ví tentada a probar que tan pesada era, pero eschuché a mis espaldas, que me llamaban por mi nombre falso. Volteé para ver quién me llamaba.

\- oye Andy, ¿te puédo pedir un favor?- sin darme tiempo siquiera de asentir cotinuó- ¿me podrías traer ésto?- me entrego una librará y un lapicero en forma de zanahoria y empezó a dictar...- no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, que olvide comprar todo eso ayer- la miré extranada- podría pedirle éste favor a álguien más, pero todas éstan "ocupadas" y te haría bien algo de aire fresco, solo no te tardes demaciado- me dió el dinero y me guiño un ojo, la ví alejarse por el pasillo hasta perderse.

Volví a ver esa puerta. ¿Habrá leído mis pensamientos? Sí fue así, le estoy profundamente agradecida. Para mi suerte, de la tela que me sobro del uniforme, logre armar un buen vestido. No saldría con exentrisidades.

Si más, salí. Éste aire fresco recorrió mi pelaje, dejando una sensación electrizante. Ví la lista... ¡rayos! creo que juzgué mal. ¡Era una lista enorme! Me pregunto si podré con tanta carga...me sentí abrumada, pero bueno, lo vale por un poco de libertad.

Comencé a caminar hacia la tienda más grande de abarrotes que ví. Si quería ``disfrutar mi día`` enserio, debía terminar esas compras rápido, dándome tiempo de sobra para relajarme. Volaba de un lado a otro de la tienda con la lista en la pata.

Poco a poco, se fué llenando la bolsa en esa tienda de abarrotes. Hasta llegar al borde. Llenando al final 3 grandes bolsas. Pagué y guardé la lista en una de las bolsas.

 _ **Judy sale como puede de la tienda de abarrotes, pero al avanzar unos cuantos pasos una bolsa colapsa y se le cae, al querer recogerla, las otras 2 bolsas tambien caen, regandose por todas partes, a lo lejos, Nick la vé y se le hace tierno como refunfuña entre dientes. Ve que nadie le ayuda con ese desastre, se acerca y la ayuda a levantar todo, hasta que sus patas hacen contacto al querrer levantar una lata de zanahorias, lo que hace que se volteen a ver y se pierdan en la mirada del otro. Judy en ese esmeralda claro y Nick en el morado profundo.**_

 _ **o-o-o**_

 _y eso es todo... muajaja, suspenso, ok no, es toda la inspiración que tengo..._


	8. La estupidez (7)

_Miss. Fenton: gracias, no hay cuidado, son puntos a mejorar._

 _Naoki chan: me alegra haber cubierto al fin lo necesario._

 _Nota: encontré que el nombre completo de Judy es: Judith Laverne Hoops..._

 **Narrado en tercera persona**

 ** _Ninguno de los 2 movió ni un músculo. Pero el silencio fué roto por una comadreja, el dueño de la tienda de abarrotes, que salió a regresarle la pluma en forma de zanahoria a la coneja, púes al pagar, la había olvidado por las prisas. Judy reaccionó y se levantó de un salto, tomó su pluma, sus 3 bolsas que estaban llenas de nuevo y dió gracias a Nick, con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible, olvidándose por completo de la lata. Avanzó ágilmente entre los animales, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Nick también reaccionó segundos después de verla desaparecer y la siguió, púes se le hacía conosido su rostro. La persecución no duró demasiado, puesto que por error, Judy entró a un callejón sin salida. Al retornar y querer salir, se topó a Nick y quedó paralizada. Él, al notar la tención, fué el primero en hablar._**

\- ¿Por qué huyes? Yo no muerdo- _**esbozó con una sonrisa, levantando sus manos al momento**_ -

\- ab...no...es que...yo solo...solo camino rápido, e...es todo- **_dijo ruborizada. Tomó la mascada, bajó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro. Para su suerte, había comprado una por si algo así pasaba_** -

\- tranquila, solo quería darte tu lata de zanahorias. _- **La observó por unos segundos-**_ Tu rostro me parece familiar, ¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar?-

\- ¡No!- **_Nick la miró extrañado por su exclamación y tono de voz_** \- es decir, no lo creo, mi memoria es muy buena, recordaría si así fuera- _**corrigió de inmediato con un tono más dulce**_ -

\- ¡Ho! Me disculpo, usted es una dama muy linda, creí haberla visto antes, señorita...- _**le extendió una pata y se inclinó, Judy estubo a punto de decir su nombre, pero calló-**_ jeje, que torpe soy, aun no me he presentado- _**se levantó he hizo una reverencia-**_ Nickolas Perius Wild o Nick para abreviar, ¿A quién tengo el placer de conocer? Si se puede saber-

\- Andy Laverne, un gusto señor Nickolas, no quiero se grosera, pero debo irme, se hace de noche y no quiero llegar tarde-

\- ¿Señor? ¿Nickolas?, ¡Auch! no me hagas sentir viejo, no soy tan anciano como crees- _**ese comentario hizo soltar una pequeña risa a Judy, relajando el ambiente a pesar de frío-**_ toma, si tienes tanta prisa, es porqué seguro vives lejos y con ese vestido, morirás de frío- _**le**_ _ **extendió su chamarra y ella dudó un momento, pero una ráfaga de aire la hizo aceptarla**_ -

\- gracias, pero no debería, ¿Qué hay de usted?-

\- ¿De nuevo con las formalidades?-

\- perdón- _**bajó su mirada, apenada por lo que había dicho-**_

\- no te disculpes, no es necesario, solo llámame Nick. Anda, te invito un cafe por el mal momento que te hice pasar, sirve de que nos quitamos éste frío ¿Qué dices?-

\- Bueno, podría considerar dejar de llamarlo de usted sí hiciera tal gesto- _**le sonrió calidamente, esa chamarra de verdad caletaba rápido.**_

 _ **Ambos rieron levemente. Nick se apresuró a tomar las bolsas, pero Judy tomó una para que fuera algo equitativo. Tomaron rumbo a una cafetería cercana, media vacía. Pidieron su cafe, ella de moca y él de oreo. Se sentaron y, sicronizadamente, dieron un sorbo a su café. Al darse cuenta, soltaron una carcajada, que atrajo la atención de los pocos presentes. Ambos tenían un brillo indescriptible en los ojos. Pero la magia se rompió de nueva cuenta, cuando Judy visualizó un cartel de ''se busca'' con su foto, trató de no parecer nerviosa y cuando él quiso voltear a donde ella veía, rompió el silencio.**_

\- oye, te agradesco éste favor, cuando pueda, prometo que te lo devolveré-

\- ¿Cómo? no, no, no, cómo crees, ésto no es un favor, aún que te podría tomar la palabra- _**le guiño un ojo**_ \- tal vez con una verdadera cita-

\- ¿Cita?- _**P**_ ** _reguntó extrañada y casi escupe su trago de cafe-_** ¿¡Pero si acabo de conocerte!? Y ni si quiera sé mucho sobre ti-

\- exactamente para eso son las citas, permite conoserse más entre 2 animales-

\- ok es un trato, solo un detalle, ésta pre-cita acaba de concluir, debo irme- _**se quitó su chaqueta y se la entregó, sin embargo él no la tomó-**_

\- no, llévatela, que sea un recordatorio de que me debes una cita real, ya sabes, para luego hacerlo oficial-

\- pero no quiero ser la responsable de que pesques una gripe, porque así te librarías de mí y no habría proxima vez, ¿No crees?-

\- Mmm, coneja muy astuta, siendo así...yo no quiero ser el responsble de que tú pesques una gripe, yo la puedo superar, ¿Pero tú? Además, tampoco te librarás de mí, deberás aguantarme la proxima-

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Qué tortura me esperará?- _**Dijo dramáticamente**_ \- ¿Miles de histórias divertidas? ¿Qué será de mí?- _**Di**_ ** _jo al acercarse a la puerta con una pata en la frente, exagerando con cada palabra_** -

\- sip, esa será la tortura pricipal, tal vez varíe con unas más divertidas que otras, ¡Será un martírio!- _**Co**_ _ **ntestó sarcásticamente siguiendole el juego. Se intercambiron sonrisas el uno al otro, hasta que Judy se perdió de vista de Nick.**_

 _ **Él, recargó su mentón sobre su pata y soltó un suspiro con sus ojos medio cerrados. Ella era linda y aun tenía la rara sensación de haberla visto en algún lado. Sumergido en sus pensamientos se perdió**_ _ **en el aroma que ella había dejado al irse. No escuchó que lo llamaban, hasta que lo tomaron por el hombro y agitaron levemente, reaccionó y volvió a la realidad.**_

\- Bien hecho Nick, ni si quiera necesitaste de nuestra ayuda, ¡Te has superado a tí mismo!- _**E**_ ** _ntre-cerr_** _ **ó**_ ** _sus ojos,_** _ **é**_ ** _sta vez en se_** ** _ñ_** ** _al de duda. No ented_** _ **í**_ ** _a de que lo alagaban_** -

\- ¿A qué te refieres Luis?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¡Tienes una cita!, Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, en cuanto la encotraste, te pareció hermosa y le invitaste un cafe, ahora tienes una cita, vaya que eres ágil Nick-

\- No fué difícil encontrarla, una cosa llevó a la otra y...espera...¿Encontrarla? No te referirás a las presas desaparecidas ¿Verdad? Ni que fuera una de ellas-

\- ¿Y de qué mas podría estar hablando?...No me digas que solo la viste, le invitaste un cafe y ya- **_le dij_** _ **o a Nick en tono de broma, el abrio sus ojos sorpresivo y nego con la cabeza**_ \- espera, ¿No la reconosiste?- Dijo más serio- ¡ELLA ERA LA ÚLTIMA PRESA DESAPARECIDA! ¡Te di la foto cuando fuiste a entrevistar al testigo Nick!-

-... -

-FANTÁSTICO, ¡La dejaste ir! ¿¡EN QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO WILD!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿acaso solo coqueteabas? ¡DIABLOS NICK! Dejaste que se fuera, ella era nuestra única opotunidad de ir tras una pista, fiable y convincente ¡ACTUASTE COMO UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!-

-... -

\- ¡AH! vamonos, tal vez aún pueda alcanzarla, tú esperarás en la patrulla, atento a nuevas idicaciones de jefe Bogo, quiere un infome del avance, a ver qué teatro te inventas para explicarle que no llevamos nada y que perdiste nuestra única pista-

 ** _A Nick no le quedó más opción que seguir ordenes, tarde se dio cuenta de su gravísimo error, error que no solo le costó a él para avanzar en su investigación, también a su equipo, así como tener que ajustar cuentas con su jefe._**

 ** _Ya muy lejos de la cafetería, caminaba una coneja con la mirada pérdida. Unos pasos acelerados que escuchó detrás de ella la hicieron salir de su trance. Era un policía que se abría paso entre los animales. Instintivamente ella se escabulló de nuevo hacia una calle oscura, busco un escondite entre las bolsas y se ocultó mietras veía que el policía pasaba frente al callejón a gran velocidad. Cuando se creyó a salvo, salió cuidadosamente, pero el policía había vuelto, olfateó hasta donde se encontraba Judy. Solo un par de bolsas de basura los separaban._**


	9. Déjame ayudarte (8)

_La imaginación me abandonó por un par de días, pero he vuelto. Sé que quieren NickxJudy, solo tengan me paciencia, no quiero acelerar las cosas, pretendo que todo fluya como el agua. Y ahora, se que van a odiarme con éste capítulo..._

 _Miss. Fenton: me alegra que te haya agradado ese escena romántica; por otro lado no, aún no pasará, aún que quién sabe...; gracias por la corrección._

 _Naoki chan: tushe, encontraste la incógnita a resolver de Judy, espero resolver tu duda en éste capítulo, solo ten en mente que ella es complicada._

 **¿Por qué Judy?**

 **Narrado en tercera persona:**

 _ **Nick sabía que, aún con su error ya cometido, tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, le tomó un par de segundos para acomodar sus ideas y salir disparado a ayudar a su compañero.**_

 _ **Judy estaba aterrada, se habia cubierto con toda la chamarra y hecho bolita; esperaba su fin.**_

 _ **Nick encontró a Luis olfateando entre un montón de bolsas, a 2 calles de la cafetería. E**_ _ **ra un callejón oscu**_ _ **r**_ _ **o y solitario. El zorro se acercó a su compañero y observando su concentración, decidió darle un pequeño susto.**_

 _ **-**_ ¡HEY TÚ! _ **\- le gritó al estar muy cerca, haciento soltar un grito ahogado a Luis-**_ ¿Qué se supone que haces?- _**le dijo en un tono mas suave-**_

 ** _-_** ¡Grandísimo idiota! ** _\- se giró a Nick-_** ¿Qué crees que hago? Seguía el aroma de tu chamarra-

\- sabes, ella se la pudo haber quitado, dejado en éste callejón y ahora estar muy lejos-

\- sí, pero su perfume está fresco, lo siento en el aire-

 _ **Judy oyó la voz de Nick. Aprobechando la distracción del policía, decidió asomarse un poco, para asegurarse de que fuera él. Otra voz llamó la atención de todos. De entre las sombras salió una hembra. Era una zorra preciosa; blanca, con ojos azules; portaba un vestido corto y olgado, color purpura; sostenía en su pata un frasquito de perfume y en su ante-brazo algunos folletos.**_

\- ¿Un par de oficiales por estos rumbos? ¿Y tan noche?- _**El trio se quedó sin habla, ambos machos apresiaban su bellesa, mientras Judy sentía que le quitaban un peso de encima. La zorra entregó un folleto a ambos policias; eran promociones de perfumes-**_ me disculpo si mi perfume les molesto, solo es mercancia que debo vender- _**dijo inocentemente, con una dulce voz-**_

-ajam- _**Luis se aclaró la garga** **nta antes de hablar, recobrando su firme postura-**_ no es ninguna molestia señorita- _**le temblaba la voz-**_ digame, ¿Ha visto alguna coneja por aquí?- _**La zorra meditó la pregunta, mordiendose el labio sutilmente, gesto que Luis no pasó por alto, decayendo nuevamente. Por otro lado Nick, ya no se sentía tan atraído hacia ella, púes el perfume le había recordado a Judy y una melancolía se formó en su rostro-**_

 _ **-**_ he visto a muchas conejas hoy oficial, debe ser mas especifico-

\- haaa siiiiii- _**se aclaró la garganta de nuevo**_ \- si...tiene razón, pues... ella tenía...pelaje grisáceo, enormes...ojos...ojos color morado y am...-

\- tranquilo oficial, está muy nervioso- _**se situó atras de él, dando la espalda a donde se encontraba Judy**_ \- un masaje hará que se relaje- _**volteó a ver a Nick y se aclaró levemente la garganta-** _ disculpe oficial Wilde, si es que me permite decirle así- ** _Nick solo aceptó con la cabeza-_** su chamarra está entre esas bolsas- _**señaló a donde estaba Judy oculta-**_ le pido una disculpa por habermela probado- _**le guiño un ojo-** _ ya sabe, me caló frío por el diminuto vestido y me lo probé-

 _ **Nick se acercó rapidamente al bulto de bolsas, pues había visto un bulto que era más importante que su chamarra, uno que le llenó la cara de felicidad: Judy. Pero ahora se encontraba en un dilema; el rostro de Judy, le suplicaba que no dijera nada, que solo tomara su chamarra y se fuera sin decir nada; pero su cerebro le decía que debía complir con su deber y entregarla. Fue demaciado el tiempo que Nick se tomó para anlizar ésto, púes Luis se giró a donde estaba su compañero parado, preguntandose porqué tardaba tanto en ir por su chamarra. El zorro se giró con nerviosismo, ocultando a Judy detras de él. Luis lo observó con aún más intriga, se soltó del agarre de la zorra y caminó hacia Nick.**_

\- vaya, la encontraste, espera...entonses...ella la estaba ocultando...¡Tenías que ser zorra!

\- ¿disculpa?- **_Interumpió Nick-_**

\- ¡Tú tambien las estás encubriendo maldito! Si te consentraras y cumplieras con tu deber, ya estaríamos en la comisaría, ¡Haste a un lado! ** _\- Quitó a el zorro y agarró a Judy del brazo. Su movimiento, fue interrumpido por un disparo en su pata de apoyo izquierda, callendo de rodillas; al voltear a ver de dónde venía el disparo, se encontró a la zorra apuntandole._**

\- ¿Sueltala o mueres!- _**Exclamó-**_

\- ¡Adelante! Dispara, no me importa, los refuerzos ya vienen en camino-

\- perfecto, entonses que los encuentren heridos a ambos- ** _disparó una segunda ocación, ésta vez a la pierna derecha de Nick, éste calló de rodillas al igual que su compañero-_** larguémonos de aquí Andy ** _-_**

 _ **Judy salió de un salto de su escondite. Nick se puso de pie como pudo y la detuvo del hombro.**_

-espera...no entiendo...quiero ayudarte ¿Acaso no deceas tu libertad?- **_Judy tragó en seco, pero respondió firmemente-_**

\- no Nick, no deceo esa libertad, es muy grato de tu parte querer ayudarme pero, no me sirve una libertad que no puedo disfrutar _ **\- hizo una pausa-** _ no tengo quien me espere en casa con los brasos abiertos, ni una vida afuera, ni a nadie a quien le importe- _ **se giró y caminó hacía donde estaba la zorra, dejando a Nick boquiabierto de la impresión, pero un nuevo disparo rompió con el momento-**_

\- que discurso tan conmovedor linda, pero eso es irrelevante- _**Luis se había puesto de pie y había disparado en el muslo derecho de Judy, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio-**_

 ** _Nick reaccionó, y fue a ayudarla, pero el frío metal de un arma lo hizo retroceder. Era la zorra, que también había activado sus instintos al momento del colapso de Judy. La tomó de su brazo derecho con suavidad y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La zorra da unos cuantos diparos al suelo donde estaba cada policía para aturdirlos, haciendolos retroceder de la impresión y ganando ventaja. Luis no se quedó atras, sin embargo, los pocos segundos que le tomó reaccionar y levantarse, le fueron quitados por Nick._**

 ** _-_** oye, espera Luis-

\- no tengo tiempo para tus excusas o mediocres explicaciones Wilde-

\- pero puedes lastimarte-

\- me importa un bledo Nick, yo sí doy todo por mi trabajo- **_se giro y fué tras el rastro de la sangre que había derramado Judy-_**

 _ **No tan lejos de allí, la zorra le cubrió a Judy la herida de su pierna con la chamarra de Nick, y encima le rocío un perfume distinto (en exeso), para perder el aroma a sangre.**_

 _ **-**_ oye Judy, los perdimos! Siendo sincera, creí que eran mas inteligentes, pero no, fue muy facil engañarlos- _**le dijo la zorra alegre, la coneja se sorprendió y quedó confundida, pues hace un momento aquella zorra**_ _ ** _ **l**_ a había llamado por su nombre falso.**_

-pp...p...ero ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-soy Janete, la amiga de quien te mandó a hacer las compras. Ella me pidió que te siguiera para asegurarse de que regresaras sana y salva, si no imaginate que eufórico se pondría "El Patrón". En cuanto ví que volvias me tranquilizé, pero cuando ví a ese policía me puse en acción; que firme de tu parte decir aquello ¡He!-

\- Dije la pura verdad, no tengo a nadie- _**contestó Judy**_ _**cabizbaja, Janete lo comprendió-**_

\- ahora nos tienes a nosotras.- _**le sonrio sutilmente-**_ Vámonos, conozco un atajo, debemos llegara rapido, para evitar que "El Patrón" te vea asi- _**ambas tomaron un rumbo estrecho-**_

 **Ya en el bar-casino:**

 **Narra Judy**

\- ¡¿Cómo dejaste que pasara Alva?!- **_Jack sacaba chispas de tanta furia, al verme en la puerta trasera del bar, con una pierna ensangrentada-_**

\- Pero yo la mandé cuidar, la cuidó Janete- _**se defendió la hembra que observaba desde adentro, la misma que me pidió las cosas-**_

\- me importa un carajo si mandaste un ejercito a cuidarla, ¿Sabes acaso el riesgo que ahora corremos? ¿El riesgo que ella corrió?- _**Me observó, como si fuera una muñeca rota de cristal-**_

\- ¡No! fue mi culpa- _**se había creado un pleito por mí culpa y debía encontrar la forma de remediarlo-**_

\- no hermosura, tu no tuviste la culpa- _**me miró como quien defiende a su sangre**_ \- es la incompetencia de éstas personas-

-pero yo quería salir, respirar aire fresco, si no hubiera querido salir, ni si quiera hubiera aceptado- _**él** ** _guardó_ silencio y soltó un soplido, resignado contestó-**_

\- está bien lindura, te creo, pero ¡Pusieron tu vida en riesgo! Y eso es imper...-

-pero estoy viva gracias a ella; fué mi culpa desde un principio querer salir un rato, perdoname- _**realmente me arrepentía por causar ese alboroto. Se**_ _**acercó y me abrazó-**_

\- ok, ok, solo que ésta situación me estresa, jamás había pasado ésto-

\- porque jamas había salido nadie, yo fuí una excepción-

\- porqué tú eres especial- _**me tomó de la barbilla y me susurró**_

 _ **Me cargó he hizo una señal a un par de felinos que lo respaldaban**_.

\- ustedes, tripliquen la seguridad, no quiero al DPZ en mis terrenos - _ **se giró a las hembras**_ \- en cuanto a ustedes, harán limpieza de habitaciones, las pueden reconocer...y con respecto a Judy ... gracias- _**todos lo miraron sorprendidos, si que me apreciaba**_ \- ¿Qué esperan? a trabajar, apenas empieza el turno, sera una larga noche- _**al pasar cerca de sus guardespaladas aclaró-**_ ningún animal debe pasar mas allá del bar, cuiden a todos los clientes con suma delicadeza, cualquier irregularidad avisen me ** _\- se alejó conmigo en brazos, dejando atónitos a todos-_**

 **Narrado en terera persona:**

 ** _Jack nuca bromeaba cuando decía que quería algo bien hecho, púes de lo contrario, a quienes se les ocurría cometer un error, les iba muy mal. Claro que esta vez Alva y Janet se habían salvado gracias a Judy; cada quien procedió con sus mandatos-_**

 **En la comisaría:**

\- perdone señor fué mi culpa, seguí a otro conejo, la confundí y perdí tiempo valioso- _**decía sin cesar el oficial Luis a el jefe Bogo. Éste, durante todo el camino, solo mantubo una cara inconforme, llena de ira, impotencia y frustración, pues se contubo hasta llegar a la comisaría.**_

\- ¡¿Cómo permitiste que ésto pasara Wilde?! la tenías en tus manos y la dejaste ir y tu estupidez permitió que, cuando de nuevo la tienes bajo tu poder, la protejieras, olvidando por completo el hecho de que tu deber como policía era hacer cumplir la ley y entregarla, gracias a tu "gesto de apatía'', ¡Ambos están heridos!- _ **regañaba el jefe Bogo a Nick-**_

\- yo casi la tenía señor, les seguí el rastro después de que huyeran- **_alegó de nuevo Luis-_**

\- usted mejor callese, era obligación de Wilde!- _ **le reprendió Bogo a Luis-**_

 ** _Después de ser atendidos, ambos oficiales pasaron a retirase a sus hogares, regresarían al día siguiente a avanzar en el caso. Mientras tanto el jefe Bogo, solicitó al resto del equipo de Wilde y unos cuantos oficiales más de apoyo, para buscar el rastro de sangre de la presa o pistas que por error hayan olvidado al escapar._**

 **En el bar:**

\- ¿Tú eres médico? ¡Auch!- _**se quejaba Judy cuando era curada por Jack en su habitación-**_

\- lo siento. Si asi es, no soy solo un mafioso con mala reputación- _**hizo un gesto de ironía-**_ tengo un doctorado, por si se agarraban a golpes en el bar, ya sabes por tanto alcohol consumido-

\- ¡Auch! ¿Y por qué no te dedicaste a eso? ¡Aauch!-

\- perdón, la bala esta muy profunda- _**le mostró un gesto de dolor y prosiguió-**_ veras, mi padre me heredó éste mando y no podía decepcionarlo, además, en esos tiempos, no era muy aceptable que un felino atendiera a una presa, por lo que, por más entusiasmo que tuvieras, la sociedad de Zootopia no te aceptaba, y consederando que la mayoría de la poblacion en Zootopia eran presas, no había nada por hacer- _**dijo algo sombrío y agregó-**_ "todos pueden ser lo que deceen" vaya farza- _ **ambos guardaron silencio, pero de inmediato Jack cambió su postura a algo más coqueto-**_ además, no podía dejar que alguien más te tocara-

\- ni una cita hemos tenido ¿Y ya me consideras de tu propiedad?-

\- ¿Cita? ¿Lo dices en serio? pero casi no me conoces-

\- y para eso son las citas, para conoserse más entre 2 animales- _**dijo la coneja, citando las palabras del zorro, con un sentimiento de tristeza, pues aún que qusiera, no lo volveria a ver, asi que debia adaptarse a lo que tenía en el presente, o al menos eso pensaba Judy-**_

O-O-O

 _Creo que el sentido no tuvo presencia en éste capítulo, no se..._


End file.
